


I'm on my knees

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Size Kink, Smut, This Is STUPID, but he ends up loving it, lukes really worried about the size of michaels dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry, sorry," Luke says, clearing his throat to calm himself down. "It's just... Mikey, that's never gonna fit,"</p><p>"<em>Oh</em>." Michael tries to keep his sigh of relief quiet. "Luke, of course it will," He scoffs, trying not to roll his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sugar by Maroon 5
> 
> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/michael5sos/status/591321427241996288) tweet lmao

The first time, it's a pretty big problem. Pun kind of intended.

They've snuck into a hotel room together while they're supposed to be getting ready to go to sound check. They're naked, sweaty and panting and finally about to have their way with each other after a countless number of obstacles. Michael's sat between Luke's spread thighs while Luke lets his eyes slip closed, trying not to think of his cock, heavy and hard against his stomach. He knows Michael won't let him touch. Knowing that gets Luke a little hotter.

Then Luke's eyes open, eyelids still drooping a little. He looks down to where Michael is fumbling with a condom wrapper, his own cock hard and just starting to leak.

Luke's eyes widen, and he has to blink a few times because-

"Mikey, that's- you're not-" Luke pauses, biting his lip, trying to find the best way to put this. It's not like he hasn't seen Michael naked before. He has, but never like this, when Michael is about to sink his cock into him. 

"What?" Michael wants to know, frowning a little. Luke's lips stretch into a smile and he starts to- to actually _laugh_ , a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles as he looks down right at Michael's hips.

"Michael, I just-" Luke tries again, giggles getting a little hysterical with what sounds like nervousness. 

"What?" he says again, sharply. Shit, did he have to _laugh_? It wasn't like he was running in the record books or anything but there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him, right? Someone would've said something by now. His band would have come up with a whole list of nicknames.

"Sorry, sorry," Luke says from behind his hand, clearing his throat to calm himself down. "It's just... Mikey, that's never gonna fit,"

" _Oh_." He tries to keep his sigh of relief quiet. "Luke, of course it will," He scoffs, trying not to roll his eyes.

"I don't know, you're really, um, packing there,"

Michael _does_ roll his eyes that time. "Did you expect anything else?"

Luke shrugs, past the giggling now, still visibly nervous, chewing on his lip. "But-"

"But nothing, babe." Michael says, finally getting the condom on. He brings a hand to Luke's cheek, swiping a thumb against his kiss-swollen lips before kissing them.

"What if it hurts?" Luke says quietly. Michael's heart squeezes in his chest. The last thing he wants to do is see Luke in pain.

"It might hurt a little, babe, I'm sorry. I'll stop whenever you want me to," Michael promises. He hopes Luke knew that already. 

Luke nods, breath catching in his throat as Michael's thigh rubs against his cock. "Okay, 'm ready," He pants, nodding.

Michael nods, positioning himself and taking his cock in his hand, eyes on Luke's face, gauging his reaction to everything. He rubs against Luke's lube-slick hole, frustratingly slow, before he's slowly thrusting into him. Luke's eyes squeeze shut, mouth falling slack.

"Luke, are you alr-"

Luke lets out a long, breathy whine, teeth dug into his bottom lip so hard Michael worries he might be drawing blood. "I'm- it hurts, but s'good, s'really fucking g-," His breath hitches as Michael pushes into him a little further, hips moving almost involuntarily from seeing and hearing Luke like this.

"Fuck, fuck, Luke," Michael pants. He doesn't know whether it's his size or that Luke's just unusually tight, but he guesses the former. He feels so tight around him, and that, coupled Luke's panting of his name, has Michael pleading with his body to last through just a few minutes of this.

He bottoms out and Luke's back arches, eyes squeezing shut, hands opening and closing, reaching blindly for Michael. Michael kisses his jaw soothingly, keeping still until Luke seems okay.

"Michael," he groans out, voice sounding absolutely wrecked. Michael twitches inside him.

"Yeah? You alright?" Michael pauses, then adds, "Still think I'm too big?"

Luke shakes his head, eyes opening. "No, feels good," He breathes, voice thick. "Feel really stretched and- _fuck_ , you're topping all the time from now on,"

Michael chuckles, relief making him feel light. "No complaints here." He promises. He moves his hips experimentally, fingers digging into the flesh at Luke's hips as Luke whimpers his name.

"Mikey I think I'm gonna come," he says, eyes wide and looking like he's scared of what he's feeling. Michael knows the feeling, empathizes completely as he begs his body;

_Just thirty seconds, thirty more seconds please, please, please-_

"Yeah? Haven't even touched your cock, Lukey, gonna come untouched for me?"

Luke grabs Michael's arm, nodding, clenching around Michael's dick. "Yeah, 'm gonna-" Luke gasps.

"Fuck, me too," Michael groans, thrusts getting faster, sloppier, pounding Luke into the mattress. Luke's nails scratch at Michael's back, whining desperately before he's stilling, back arched as he comes with a sob. He writhes against Michael as he continues thrusting into him, over and over, feeling so overwhelmed and _full_ , even as he grips his hips tighter, holding Luke still as he comes with a long moan of his name.

"Shower?" Michael murmurs, pulling out of Luke slowly. Luke shivers a little from over-sensitivity. 

"I think I deserve to be carried there," Luke mumbles against Michael's neck as they both work on returning their breathing rates to normal. "Don't think I can walk,"

"No problem, Lukey, I'll carry you everywhere,"

Luke chuckles softly. If Michael's face wasn't right against his, he wouldn't hear it. "That'll raise some questions."

"I'm sure everyone'll understand that you're just so weak from my dick that you can't function."

"You're fucking twisted," Luke laughs. 

"You better get walking by tonight, we have a show. Ashton's gonna kill me if you can't perform."

"He'll have to go through me," Luke mumbles.

"You're talking like you don't have the strength of cooked spaghetti."

"Shhh," Luke giggles. Michael smiles. 

Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of what I post on this site I'm so sorr y


End file.
